While viewing video content items, consumers may wish to view related additional content items. For example, the consumer may want to view additional content relating to the subject matter of being viewed content item, a particular actor/actress in the content item, or some other aspect of the content item. Further, some of the additional content items may be protected, which may require a user authentication (e.g., user identification and password) to be entered for access. In such a situation, the consumer may typically be required to utilize another device, such as a computer or mobile computing device, to navigate to a web page to perform a search for the additional content. Further, in some cases, the consumer may browse through search results to find additional content that is related to the “being viewed” content item and/or of interest to the consumer. Some of the additional content items may be freely available while others may be restricted or protected additional content.
Once the consumer locates the additional content item(s) that he/she may wish to access, if the additional content is protected, the user may have to enter his/her user identification and/or password. If he/she has not previously provided such authentication information for the website or other content repository from which the additional content will be obtained, the user may have to complete a registration process. Frequently, users may have several different user identifications and/or passwords for each of the various websites or other content repositories from which additional content may be obtained. Completing a registration process for each site and/or remembering authentication information previously provided may be time consuming, tedious and distracting from the user experience of viewing the desired video content and any desired additional content.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.